Haunted Villa
by crayON21
Summary: Tao merasakan perasaan ganjil perihal rumah itu. Lelaki tua keriput. Wanita misterius. Suara berbisik. Wanita yang kerap hadir mengganggu Tao. Lorong gelap, awal mimpi buruk untuk Tao. Seharusnya liburan musim panas itu menyenangkan untuk keluarga kecil Wu. Rencana yang tersusun rapi berbubah dari yang seharusnya. Ada sesuatu dalam bilik itu. [YifanTao Sophia & Zhuyi]
1. Chapter 1

Hujan turun lebat malam itu seperti menangisi kematian, petir menyambar dan gemuruh mengikuti seolah berteriak pedih. Angin bertiup kencang hingga bambu-bambu hutan mengeluarkan bunyi bersahutan-sahutan. Ranting dan dedaunan saling bergesekan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kapan hujan akan reda. Jalanan yang masih terbuat dari tanah mulai digenangi air dan membentuk kolam-kolam kecil berlumpur. Keadaan itu tidak memungkinkan orang-orang untuk melintasi bahkan untuk kendaraan beroda dua maupun empat sekalipun.

Para tetua sering mengatakan jika hujan turun seperti ini maka sebuah petaka telah terjadi. Hujan melambangkan kesedihan dan kematian.

Banyak hal mengerikan terjadi malam itu dimana gelap menyelimuti segalanya.

Samar-samar suara teriakan kesakitan bercampur gemuruh dan kilat. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Sepanjang lorong lilin-lilin kecil terpajang sepanjang dinding. Bau anyir menyeruak memenuhi ruangan itu. Dalam kegelapan malam, sesosok anak manusia terbaring diatas lantai karpet, mata terbuka lebar tanpa berkedip seakan ia sosok kaku tanpa nyawa. Petir menyambar menjadi penerang seadanya, kilaunya berpendar memperlihatkan siluet sosok lain berdiri disana, seorang dewa kematian? Segala yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam. Ia menyeringai pada sosok kaku dibawah kakinya.

Tangan bersarung hitam menarik kasar helaian sosok yang terbaring dan menyeretnya. Petir berkilat tajam, gemuruh menggelegar berteriak seolah ikut merasa kesakitan ketika tubuh itu dihempaskan ke benda keras berbatu seakan-akan raga itu adalah sebuah boneka. Tangan itu meraih benda besar diatas meja dan menghujam wajah porselen itu dalam sekali pukulan kuat.

"Pergilah menjadi iblis. Neraka jahanam adalah tempatmu, wahai wanita pendosa,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haunted Villa**

 **by**

 **Fumiko**

 **Pair:: KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan - Huang Zi Tao)**

 **Cast: Sophia & Zhu Yi as YifanTao's twins baby.**

 **Genre:: Family, Horror, Supernatural.**

 **Rated:: T**

 **Format:: Multichapter.**

 **Warning:: BOYS LOVE, Familylife!AU, typo sebagian dari jiwa.**

 **Disc: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah _Mansory Range Rover Sport_ hitam berhenti di depan bangunan bercat putih bergaya victorian. Sosok pria keluar dari mobil tersebut, rambutnya pirang, matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, dan garis tegas di wajahnya menegaskan ketampanan pria itu. Tinggi tubuhnya berkisar seratus delapan puluh sembilan sentimeter dibubuhi otot tubuh yang terbentuk proposional saat kemeja biru muda membalut badannya.

Wu Yi Fan berikut ialah namanya.

Aktor tampan yang baru-baru ini menerima penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik di China.

Sepersekian menit kemudian sosok lain menyusul keluar dari mobil itu. Wu Zi Tao, pria yang dianugerahi wajah yang manis dan tampan disaat bersamaan. Rambutnya hitam pekat bak mutiara hitam yang berkilau. Ia juga diberkahi mata yang cantik dengan bayangan hitam dibawahnya. Kelihatan lebih muda dari Yifan. Dibelakang tubuhnya, muncul dua sosok mungil, laki-laki dan perempuan yang sangat lucu, mereka ikut bergabung. Masing-masing menggenggam kedua tangan Tao tetapi berbeda-beda sisi, kuapan kecil lolos dari salah mulut dari keduanya, sang anak laki-laki nampaknya masih dalam keadaan _ngantuk_. Yang perempuan membuka mulut dan menanyakan keberadaan mereka. Tao menjawab lembut posisi mereka saat ini dan kemudian obrolan berlanjut perihal vila yang akan mereka tempati.

Bangunan tersebut bergaya era victorian, menarik dengan dua lantai, biru muda untuk dinding-dindingnya dan warna abu-abu untuk atapnya, dan untuk jendela kaca, pagar serta tangga diberi corak putih. Pemandangan asri dengan pohon-pohon berdaun hijau di sekitaran menjulang tinggi menambah keindahan vila. Pohon-pohon itu bisa menjadi peneduh kala sinar matahari siang mulai menyengat kulit.

Kris mengaggumi vila itu. Dirinya tidak menyangka ada sebuah vila yang masih terawat walaupun jauh dari kota. Mungkin sebuah ucapan terima kasih kepada Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya. Bagaiamana pun Sehunlah yang merekomendasikan vila ini padanya.

Pilihan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas kemari bersama keluarganya tidak begitu buruk, mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan yang jarang ditemukan di kota, seminggu jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota yang super sibuk dan polusi. Sekaligus melupakan pekerjaannya yang terlampau padat untuk sementara.

Kabarnya ada sebuah danau tidak jauh dari villa itu. Rencananya Kris akan mengajak Tao dan si kembar untuk memancing disana, mereka bisa mengadakan piknik kecil-kecilan atau berenang. Kris juga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi di rumah, seperti bermain bersama kedua anaknya sambil menunggu Tao sehabis memasak dan mereka akan makan bersama-sama. Ataupun menikmati bintang-bintang di malam hari bukan ide buruk. Keluarga kecilnya akan menikmati liburan ini.

Memiliki banyak rencana adalah salah satu dari kebiasaan manusia, tapi adakalanya manusia itu sendiri melewatkan sesuatu bahkan terkesan melupakannya, tidak semua rencana yang dibuat dengan sangat apik selalu berjalan mulus. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa mendatang.

Puas mengaggumi vila dan sekelilingnya, Kris beralih mengawasi si kembar dan Tao, mereka tengah tertawa riang. Si kembar melakukan pola-pola abstrak di udara menggunakan tangan mereka sembari berceloteh riang, kadang si bungsu Zhuyi diam dan ikut menimpali celotehan kakaknya, Sophia. Sementara Tao mengamati dan tersenyum mendengarkan. Tak jarang ciuman beruntun di berikan ke pipi gembil keduanya kala keimutan yang mereka pamerkan (tanpa sengaja) tidak dapat ditoleransi dan kemudian diikuti tawa menggemaskan dari si kembar. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Kris tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, mengamati keceriaan di wajah ketiga sosok bergarganya jadi satu kepuasaan tersendiri untuknya.

Namun sayangnya momen menggembirakan itu terpaksa berakhir saat Tao mendadak diam dengan raut kaget. Kris terhenyak dari aksi curi pandangnya. Romannya berganti heran. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Tao yang bergerak liar.

Tao mengarahkan manik hitamnya ke berbagai arah semampu matanya menggagapai, mencari sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan dirinya. Tindakannya ikut menarik perhatian Sophia dan Zhuyi, mereka mencoba memanggil Tao namun tidak ada sahutan membalas. Tao sudah seperti orang bingung, si kembar khawatir sampai Kris mendekat dan memegang bahu Tao, menarik wajahnya agar bertemu muka barulah sosok terpenting keluarga kecil Wu itu tersadar.

Wajah Tao pucat, nafasnya berhembus agak berat.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" Kris bertanya, air mukanya berubah khawatir.

"Sesuatu..." Tao menjadi bingung sendiri. Wajahnya hampa. "Suara... mengatakan... dan... menghilang." Tao mengela nafas agar kasar. Kata-kata yang coba di rangkai mendadak kosong. Menghilang bagaikan terbawa angin.

"Sayang, aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu," Kris memasang wajah bingung.

Arah pandang Tao berpaling pada tempat lain sebelum balik bertatap muka dengan Kris. "Bisakah kita mencari vila lain untuk berlibur?" Tao membuat pertanyaan baru untuk Kris, ia berusaha menekan getaran dalam nada bicaranya.

"Huh?" Sebelah kening Kris terangkat. Wajahnya berubah heran. " Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menghabiskan liburan disini?"

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan rumah ini." Jawab Tao lirih, ia merasa rahangnya nyilu bila menjawabnya agak keras. "Tempat ini terasa… tidak benar." katanya menambahkan.

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ta-Tadi seseorang… aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Dia mengatakan 'pergi' dan saat aku berbalik, suara itu menghilang," Tao melapor setengah gelagapan. Kris tahu kalau Tao takut hal-hal berbau horror.

Kris tersenyum memaklumi. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Zi!" Jemarinya menyapu pipi Tao sebelum mengambil jemari-jemari tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya. Mencoba menenangkannya. Ia merasakan tangan Tao gemetar halus.

Tao ingin menepis ucapan Kris tetapi ragu. Lagipula ia juga belum yakin jika suara barusan ia dengar benar adanya. "Y-Ya, mungkin saja hanya perasaanku saja," Tao mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Mommy~_ " Shopia dan Zhuyi memanggil bersamaan. Nadanya begitu lirih hingga membuat Kris dan Tao terlonjak. Mereka melupakan si kembar. Spontan Tao berbalik dan menghampiri kedua anaknya. Ia berlutut, mengimbangi tinggi tubuh kecil mereka, seketika Shopia dan Zhuyi melingkarkan lengan kecil mereka di sekitar leher Tao dan disusul membenamkan wajah. Tao berkali-kali membisikan 'Mommy baik-baik saja' sembari menenangkan kedua anaknya dengan menepuk lembut punggung kecil mereka.

Baru saja si kecil melepaskan pelukan mereka, sebuah suara menyapa. Tao berdiri dan Sophia dan Zhuyi bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kris," Seorang pria berkepala empat puluhan mendekat. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kris dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sopan, Kris menerima uluran tangan itu sebelum menariknya lagi.

Mengikuti dari belakang, seorang wanita berumur sekisaran tiga puluahan, ia memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik dan agak misterius dengan mata coklat tajam. Nampaknya ia juga merawat dirinya dengan sangat baik. Penampilannya sangat modis untuk ukuran wanita yang tinggal jauh dari area perkotaan. Wanita itu mengenakan terusan coklat muda sebatas paha, dan kerah berenda sepanjang dada berwarna hitam dengan taburan blink-blink. Kontras dengan lelaki tua di depannya. Kulit wajahnya yang mulai keriput dan mengendur. Kris meliriknya sekilas sebelum beralih menatap Tuan Kim.

Tanpa Kris sadari wanita itu menyeringai penuh arti.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Tuan Kim!"

"Bagaimana menurut anda tentang vila ini? Apakah anda menyukainya?" tanya lelaki Tua itu sekedar berbasa basi.

Kris mengangguk, helaian pirangnya ikut bergoyang. "Sangat menyukainya. Vilanya bagus dan saya menyukai suasananya yang tenang," ungkap Kris seadanya.

"Aku senang anda menyukainya," kata Tuan Kim berusaha ramah. Pria itu tidak menyukai Kris dan lelaki pirang itu merasakannya.

"Oh, anda datang membawa rombongan ternyata," Lelaki tua itu melirik kearah Tao dan si kembar. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum... genit... tertuju pada Tao.

Kris tidak menyukai lelaki tua di hadapannya. Sejauh mana lelaki itu mencoba berperilaku baik tetap tidak merubah pandangan Kris jika lelaki tua itu ialah pria tua yang mesum. Lihat cara dirinya menelengkan kepala hanya untuk dapat melihat Tao. Menjijikan.

Adalah seorang pria yang sangat posesif, Kris refleks menutup jarak pandang lelaki tua itu kearah Tao dan anak-anaknya. Kris mengisyaratkan Tao dan si kembar mendekat. Tao menurut dan membawa serta anak kembarnya dan Kris. Mereka berdiri dibelakang punggung Kris.

Hanya sekilas tapi Kris sempat merasakan tatapan marah lelaki tua itu kepadanya.

 _Mungkin hanya perasaanku._

"Ya, saya membawa istri dan anak-anak," Kris mencoba tersenyum sewajarnya tetapi rasanya gagal. Seringai tersemat di wajah tampan itu.

Roman Tuan Kim agak berubah. Senyumnya pudar bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin

Tuan Kim mencoba tersenyum paksa. "Oh ya...?" Suaranya bergetar, ia bertingkah seolah terkejut. "Jadi dia 'istri'mu? Maafkan kelancangan mulut saya, saya tidak tahu jika anda sudah menikah lagi, Tuan Wu." Bohong. Lelaki tua itu jelas tahu jika Kris sudah menikah lagi setelah menjadi duda setelah tiga tahun. Banyak media yang membicarakan pernikahan mereka kecuali jika lelaki itu tidak bisa membaca ataupun tidak memiliki radio atau televisi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, saya Kim Joon shun." Lanjutnya dan membungkuk kecil. Senyum genitnya merekah lebar saat Tao membalas bungkukannya. Bibir merah agak kehitaman miliknya basah oleh sapuan lidahnya.

Tao bersumpah, ia tidak suka cara pria tua itu memandang dirinya. Seluruh tubuh mengigil geli.

"Wu Zi Tao, dan kembar kami, Wu Sophia dan Wu Zhu Yi,"

Tao bersikap ramah. Sophia dan Zhuyi masih bersembunyi.

Lalu lelaki tua itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan tangan namun Tao tidak meraih tangan besar dan keriput itu.

Tao tidak bermaksud kasar, ia hanya berusaha jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Hati, pikiran serta tubuhnya bekerja sama untuk menolak keras bersentuhan langsung dengan pria tersebut, seolah-olah bila kulitnya bertemu dengan pria tua ini maka dirinya beserta keluarganya akan masuk kedalam paradigma yang rumit.

Tuan Kim memasang wajah masam saat uluran tangannya tidak bersambut.

"Ah," Kris memaksakan senyumnya. Dalam hati ia bahagia. "'Istri'ku tidak terbiasa dengan orang baru,"

"Tidak masalah," Pria tua itu mencoba mengerti. Rasanya ditolak tentu menyakitkan. "Aku suka sifat yang independent. Mereka menganggumkan,"

Senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Raut Kris berubah jadi datar bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat datar dengan sepasang iris berkilat tajam, hatinya memberontak mengambil alih kesadarannya untuk menghiasai satu pukulan di wajah tua dihadapannya namun berusaha ditekan. Lelaki tua itu masih bisa menyeringai mesum meskipun ditolak.

"Ada baiknya jika aku meminta kunci apartemen villa ini. Anak-anak dan 'istri'ku kelihatan sangat lelah, mereka butuh istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang." Kris berusaha menjaga kata-katanya agar terkesan tenang.

"Ah, benar sekali. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. " Lelaki tua menepuk kedua tangannya, bertingkah layaknya baru mengingatnya. Tangannya merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. "Ini kuncinya!" Kris mengambil alih kunci berwarna perak dari tangan Tuan Kim.

"Aku senang kalian menyewa vila ini. Vila ini akan memberikan pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Semoga kalian senang tinggal disini," Kata pria tua itu ambigu. Lelaki tua itu memberikan senyum terakhir pada mereka sebelum mengundurkan dirinya dan mereka berpisah. Kris bersikap biasa-biasa saja sementara Tao mulai merasakan perasaan aneh atas perkataan itu.

Setelah Tuan Kim serta wanita misterius itu pergi, Kris mengambil langkah lebar menuju bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan barang bawaan.

Sophia dan Zhu Yi nampak lelah, keduanya bersandar pada tubuh Tao. Kris sudah meminta Tao membawa si kembar masuk lebih dulu ke dalam vila, tapi Tao menolak. Katanya ia ingin menunggu Kris lalu mereka akan masuk bersama-sama.

Sebenarnya selain alasan itu, Tao punya alasan lain yang memperkuat ia tidak masuk. Kesan angker rumah itu. Dilihat berapa kali banyak pun dimatanya vila itu tetap menyimpan kesan menyeramkan. Vila itu seperti tengah mengawasi mereka, seolah vila itu punya mata. Ingin rasanya ia menarik keluarga kecilnya menjauh dan melupakan seluk beluk vila itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Kris selesai mengeluarkan barang yang mereka bawa. Dua koper, satunya milik Kris dan Tao dan satunya lagi milik si kembar. Dua koper itu berisikan keperluan mereka selama liburan, pakaian ganti, handuk dan masih banyak lagi. Dan berikutnya dua buah ransel kecil tak lain juga milik Sophia dan Zhuyi dan satu buah tas berisi uang, ponsel, dan barang-barang yang Kris siapkan. Persiapan yang mereka sediakan cukup untuk seminggu.

Sophia dan Zhu Yi berjalan beriringan bersama Tao sembari menggenggam tangan Tao. Walaupun kantuk menyerang mereka tetap berjalan. Sepatu yang terkantuk batu tidak mengurunkan si kembar tetap melangkah.

Kris berada di belakang sembari membawa barang bawaan.

Dan lagi-lagi perasaan tak nyaman kembali menyeruak di dalam dada Tao saat kakinya menginjak tangga pertama. Jantungnya berdetak dalam irama pelan hingga kencang setiap langkah kakinya memendek seolah ada sesuatu tak kasat mata dari jauh mendekat. Dan ketika Kris memasukan kunci ke pusara pintu, angin bertiup kencang. Pintu terbuka.

 _"Pergi~"_

Tao terlonjak. Spontan, kepalanya menoleh. Ia mencari-cari sumber suara itu diantara pepohonan dan dimana pun matanya bisa menangkap obyek manapun yang memperkuat dirinya bahwa suara barusan hanya sebuah ilusi akibat rasa lelah yang di deritanya.

Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa. Matanya tidak menemukan obyek tersebut, hanya dedaunan gemerisik terkena sapuan sang bayu. Si kembar telah terbebas dan menerobos masuk lebih dulu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Lagi-lagi suara itu datang dan pergi menghilang tanpa jejak. Kejadian yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Tao menoleh dan menatap Kris. Lelaki pirang itu menunggunya. "Bukan apa-apa," Tao memaksakan tersenyum. "Barusan aku mendengar sesuatu tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku," gumamnya.

"Oh, ayo masuk," Kris mengajak Tao. Ia berjalan di depan dan Tao dibelakang. Tiba-tiba...

Suhu mendadak terasa sangat dingin meskipun matahari tengah bersinar terik diatas. Dinginnya bak _air conditioner_ yang sudah rusak tetapi terasa berbeda. Bulu kuduk ikut berdiri. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang berdiri dibelakang dan menatap tajam. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus imajinasi yang bukan-bukan yang sempat melintas.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Kadang pikiran bertindak kebalikan dari tubuh. Pelan-pelan Tao menoleh kebelakang. Sedikit demi sedikit dan—

" _Love_?!" Suara berat memanggilnya dari dalam vila. Tao berjingrat lalu menoleh dengan raut terkejut.

Kris menatapnya penuh tanya.

Mendekati Tao, Kris bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Dahimu berkeringat," Tangannya membelai dahi Tao, menghapus jejak keringat.

Tao menggeleng pelan, rambut hitam pendeknya ikut bergoyang. "Matahari sangat panas hari ini, mungkin karena itu aku berkeringat. Dimana anak-anak?" Tao berujar tenang.

Kris menggangguk paham. Ia tidak menanyakan lebih. "Anak-anak sudah masuk lebih dulu. Mereka memanggilmu tapi kamu tidak menghiraukan mereka," Kris memberikan satu kecupan di dahi Tao.

Tao tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Ayo, masuk."Tao mengangguk dan kemudian mereka memasuki villa itu. Pintu tertutup.

Dua pasang mata menatap tajam.

…

Pandangan Tao menyapu seluruh ruangan yang tengah dijajaki. Vila tua itu sangat bersih dan rapi, tampaknya Tuan Kim dan mungkin pekerjanya yang membersihkan rumah itu. Menurut yang diceritakan Kris, vila itu punya tiga buah kamar tidur dan tiga buah kamar mandi. Dua kamar tidur berada di lantai dua, memiliki kamar mandi di dalamnya sementara satunya lagi di lantai satu tetapi sudah tidak berfungsi. Tao akan menjelajahi vila itu jika ada kesempatan.

Ruangan tengah di dalam villa itu berbentuk persegi dan terbilang cukup besar, sehingga dibagi dua. Bagian kiri mengarah ke barat dan bagian kanan mengarah ke timur. Dibagian barat terdapat satu set sofa merah, lalu jendela empat pintu yang tertutup tirai coklat dan putih, salah satu jendela berbentuk pola melingkar dan jendela itu menghadap ke depan. Disamping satu set sofa merah ada empat buah kursi dari besi yang diubah kedalam bentuk yang unik dan bisa dijadikan tempat duduk serta sebuah meja kaca transparan, disebalahnya bunga mawar merah segar. Dinding-dindingnya menggantung beberapa lukisan dewi-dewi romawi yang terkenal akan kecantikannya semasa hidup. Untuk beberapa saat mengamati, Tao merasa lukisan-lukisan itu seperti hidup dan berbalik menatapnya. Tetapi, ia buru-buru menepis pikiran itu, tidak mungkin benda mati bisa hidup—meski ada kemungkinan.

Disaat Tao mengaggumi ruangan itu, Kris menghilang, menuju lantai dua.

Keadaan ruangan dibagian timur tidak jauh berbeda dari ruangan di sebelah kanan, Tao bisa melihat satu set sofa coklat muda bermotif bunga dan bangku tanpa sandaran menghadap tungku perapian dari batu bata merah yang dilengkapi televisi berukuran besar diatasnya. Tirai putih berlapis coklat membentang searah jendela kaca empat pintu disana. Lalu meja makan berada di sebelah kiri ruangan televisi dan diikuti oleh dapur dibelakangnya. Tangga menuju lantai dua berada di samping dapur. Dan sebuah lorong gelap membentang dibelakang tangga, Tao bergidik. Tempat itu satu-satunya yang paling gelap.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun lampu disana?" Tao bertanya pada diri sendiri sebagai bentuk kebingungan. Memutar otak sekedar meraih satu jawaban yang membenarkan kemungkinan yang terlintas, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang menguatkan jawaban 'mungkin' itu.

Tao mengangkat bahunya, menyerah dan mendekati dapur, sebelum sampai di dapur ia lebih dulu melewati ruangan televisi. Iris hitamnya menangkap si kembar yang tengah terlelap diatas sofa. Kelelahan yang menyebabkan mereka bisa tertidur sepulas itu. Menunduk kecil, Tao menyimpan kecupan hangat di kepala si kembar sebelum beranjak.

Semua perlengkapan dapur ditata rapi dan sangat lengkap, bumbu dapur dan makanan seperti daging, sayuran hijau, kentang, beras dan pangan lainnya sudah disediakan. Tao mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di lemari pendingin dan _pantry_ lalu membuatkan makan siang sekaligus _snack_ untuk anak-anak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang vila ini?" Tau-tau Kris sudah berada dibelakangnya, lelaki itu berdiri dibawah tangga setelah meletakan barang bawaan mereka di lantai dua dalam salah satu kamar. Mereka hanya akan menempati satu kamar. Tao terlalu takut meninggalkan si kembar tidur sendirian dalam kamar terpisah di vila ini.

"Sangat bagus dan terawat," jawab Tao seadanya sembari mengecap sup yang ia buat. Ia menggangguk pelan setelah merasakan sup itu pas dilidahnya.

"Semoga kamu menyukai tempat ini," Kris berucap sebelum menghampiri si kembar. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang di lakukan Tao.

"Aku berharap demikian. Tapi aku tidak suka area gelap itu. Rasanya menakutkan." Tao menunjuk kearah tangga dengan ibu jarinya tanpa menengok kebelakang. Kris mengikuti arah tunjuk Tao dan balik menatap sang suami. "Lakukan sesuatu untuk itu. Lampu, pelita, lilin, yang bisa menerangi ruangan itu, atau beritahukan Tuan Kim soal ini." Mata keduanya bertemu. Kris bisa merasakan gelisahan disana meski jarak mereka agak jauh.

Kris mengangguk pelan sebelum netranya beralih ke lorong itu lagi.

Kris mengamati ruangan itu agak lama. "Benar ruangan itu sangat gelap. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam sana." Ia membenarkan ucapan Tao. Lalu, "Menurutmu, apa yang ada di dalam sana,"

Tao mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak mempedulikan apapun yang ada di dalamnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana. Aku hanya ingin ruangan itu bercahaya," Tangannya telaten memindahkan sup dari panci ke dalam mangkuk.

"Bagaimana jika—" Tangan Tao berhenti menuangkan sup. Matanya beralih menatap Kris dan memberikan tatapan paling tajam. Kalimat Kris menggantung.

"Yifan?!"

Kris terkikik, ia paling suka menakuti-nakuti Tao.

"Baiklah, aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Tuan Kim,"

"Aku harap secepatnya."

 **...**

Makan malam berakhir dua jam yang lalu. Saat ini, keluarga kecil Wu tengah bersantai diatas sofa sembari menyaksikan acara anak-anak kesayangan si kembar. Sophia dan Zhuyi berada di tengah sementara Kris dan Tao mengapit mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, posisi berubah. Sophia bersandar pada ibunya, sementara Zhuyi duduk diatas pangkuan ayahnya. Jemari-jemari kecil mereka mencomot _cookies_ dari toples diatas sofa dan mengunyah _cookies_ itu nikmat. Suara tawa dari si kembar menyambut tayangan yang mereka saksikan, menimpali _volume_ televisi.

Tak berapa lama suara salah satu karakter dari tayangan tersebut menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menutup acara itu.

Tao berdiri lebih dulu. "Sophia, Zhuyi waktunya sikat gigi lalu tidur," Telapak tangannya terbuka dan terulur. Sophia menggapai yang kanan sementara Zhuyi yang kiri. Si kembar meninggalakan ciuman dan ucapan 'selamat malam' pada Kris sebelum pergi. Sementara Kris masih mau menyaksikan acara olahraga malam.

Tao membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Si kembar masuk dahulu sementara Tao berada di belakang mereka. Ketiganya menuju kamar mandi dan si kembar sangat antusias, mereka bersicepat naik diatas bangku kayu sudah disediakan supaya menjangkau westafel. Tao memberikan sikat gigi masing-masing yang sudah dibubuhi pasta gigi dan si kembar menerimanya. Kegiatan sosok gigi pun berlangsung.

Selama si kembar sibuk menggosok gigi, Tao membasahi handuk kecil dengan air hangat dan membersihkan kaki dan tangan mereka secara bergantian. Setelah Sophia dan Zhuyi menyelesaikan kegiataan mereka, Tao menyeka wajah mereka. Sesudah itu ia mengiringi Sophia dan Zhuyi kembali ke kamar dan menidurkan mereka dengan sebuah cerita dan lagu pengantar tidur. Tidak lama kantuk merayapi tubuh-tubuh kecil itu, sebab detik berikutnya Sophia dan Zhuyi sudah terbuai oleh mimpi yang mereka ciptakan. Tao mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyusul si kembar.

Didalam vila yang sama tetapi berbeda ruangan, sang kepala keluarga, Kris tengah menyaksikan acara pertandingan olahraga kesayangannya dengan hikmat. Suara televisi dari narator yang menyampaikannya jalannya pertandingan dalam bahasa inggris memenuhi ruangan itu.

Kris duduk santai menikmati. Satu gelas penuh _cola_ dan _pizza_ yang tersisa menjadi teman nontonnya. Pertandingan berlangsung seru dan Kris serius memperhatikan. Tim kebanggannya kini menguasai bola. Sampai—

 _Tap tap tap!_

—bunyi seperti seseorang tengah berjalan ditangkap pendengarannya. Fokusnya ke televisi beredak, Kris menoleh kebelakang namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Diwaktu yang sama, sorak sorai melambung dari dalam televisi, Kris berbalik dan bersamaan umpatan 'sial' terlahir dari mulutnya. Ia kehilangan detik-detik dimana tim _favorite_ nya mengisi bola ke keranjang lawan.

Pertandingan berlanjut. Giliran tim lawan yang mengambil alih pertandingan. Mereka mencetak tiga poin dengan cepat, mereka mulai mengejar angka dari lawannya. Kris menggeram. Tim kebangaannya kembali merebut bola dan—

 _Tap tap tap!_

Suara itu lagi. Kris menengok kebelakang, kali ini ia menajamkan matanya, iris coklat madunya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, bahkan ke lorong gelap dan lagi-lagi tidak menemukan siapapun. Suara itu juga menghilang tak berjejak. Samar-sama Kris menangkap benda putih terseret kilat menaiki tangga. Penasaran, Kris beranjak dari sofa, ia membuat langkah lebar dan berhenti di bawah tangga, kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Benda berwarna putih yang tadi sempat ia lihat berbelok ke kiri, terseret dan menghilang dari balik dinding. Kris tidak bisa menebak siapa itu karena matanya hanya menangkap ujung terbawah pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Zi? Kamukah itu?" Kris berteriak. Kakinya bergerak naik keatas, mengikuti benda putih itu. Dan ia berhenti di depan kamar mereka menginap.

Pintu tidak tertutup rapat. Segera Kris melesak masuk. Netranya menemukan ranjang besar dan diatasnya berbaring dalam posisi lucu si kembar yang tidur nyenyak, tetapi tidak ada Tao bersama mereka.

Melempar matanya kearah kamar mandi, Kris bergegas mendekat. Satu-satunya kemungkinan Tao berada di dalam sana.

"Zi?"

 **...**

Tao membersihkan dirinya, menyikat giginya dan membersihkan wajahnya. Pada saat membasuh wajahnya dengan air, sekelebat bayangan melintas. Tao menoleh tetapi tidak menemukan siapa pun. Bahunya terangkat acuh menyebabkan helaian hitamnya ikut bergoyang lalu kembali membasuh wajahnya yang masih tersisa sabun.

Baru dua kali telapak tangan membasuh wajahnya, suhu kamar mandi tiba-tiba berganti hawa. Dingin menyengat kulit tubuh hingga masuk ke pori-pori kulit, bulu kuduk berdiri. Tiba-tiba tercium bau bunga melati yang menyengat, bercampur bau busuk yang menusuk. Spontan Tao menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia mual. Bau itu sangat busuk seperti bangkai.

Kepalanya bergerak naik perlahan-lahan, sangat lambat dan saat mendongak, tubuhnya mati rasa, membeku layaknya es balok. Matanya terbuka besar, pupil mengecil penuh ketakutan.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Seorang wanita dengan terusan putih agak lusuh dan kotor seperti terkena lumpur atau tanah, berdiri di belakangnya, memantul dari cermin kamar mandi. Helai rambutnya hitam panjang tergerai sebatas pinggang, matanya hitam seakan-akan terbuat dari langit malam tanpa bintang dan bulan, pipi kirinya rusak menyisakan belatung-belatung kecil memakan habis daging pipinya.

Wanita itu menatap Tao sangat tajam. Mata hitamnya mengalirkan cairan merah bernama darah, menetes hingga ke pipi.

Seluruh tubuh Tao bergetar dan membeku dalam ketakutan. Saliva tertelan kasar melewati tenggorokan, jantung berdetak sangat cepat seakan-akan melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Ingin mata terpejam tetapi tubuh berkhianat.

 _Seseorang tolong aku. Yifan~_

Batinnya berteriak ketakutan. Airmata mengenang di pelupuk mata, bersatu dan menerobos keluar tanpa di cegah.

"Zi?"

Suara Kris memanggil dari luar. Sedetik kemudian ketukan menyusul.

 _Yifan~_

Suaranya hanya mampu berteriak di dalam batin. Tao menangis ketakutan.

"Tao?!"

Panggilan itu semakin keras. Bersamaan pegangan pintu bergerak kasar. Kris mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Dorongan paksa tak terelakkan, namun tidak jua membuahkan hasil, pintu tidak terbuka, seperti ada sihir yang membentengi.

Kris terus berteriak memanggil nama Tao dan lagi-lagi kesenyapan yang ia dapatkan.

Wanita itu menyeringai dalam kebisuan.

 _Yifan! Tolong aku!_

"Tao, buka pintunya! Apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tao?!

Kris berteriak frustasi dari luar.

Jantung Tao memburu, berdebar dalam irama cepat. Wanita itu mendekatinya dan mengulurkan lengannya. Nafas Tao tercekat, paru-parunya serasa terhimpit menyesakan dada. Tangan pucat pasi semakin dekat ingin meraihnya.

Kakinya mulai terasa lemas, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan hal terakhir yang ia tangkap adalah suara berat suaminya memanggil namanya sebelum gelap mengambil alih kesadarannya.

 **...**

Kaki tanpa alas menuruni tiap anakkan tangga hati-hati, kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat kejadian mengerikan semalam. Cepat-cepat ia menggelenggkan kepala, menghapus memori itu, tetapi bukan menghilang, rasa pusing dikepala malah bertambah. Tao menyerah.

Menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan kaki telanjang, sempat memancing rasa penasaran dalam benaknya tetapi secepat ia menduga secepat itu pula ia menampiknya, mungkin lupa adalah persoalannya.

Tao melempar pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan; ruang tamu, ruang televisi untuk mencari ketiga bayinya, seorang bayi besar dan dua bayi sungguhan, namun irisnya tidak menemukan siapapun, bahkan sekedar helaian mereka yang sering menyembul dari balik sofa atau seringai di wajah tampan.

Perasaan ganjil terlintas tetapi buru-buru ditepis. Vila terasa kosong dan berbeda, seperti bukan vila yang ia tempati meskipun dalam vila yang sama. Tao seperti berada seorang disini, sunyi dan dingin.

Kaki-kaki kosongnya memasuki dapur dan mengambil segelas air, tenggorokannya terasa kering seolah ia tidak pernah minum air selama beberapa hari. Setelah ia meneguk seluruh air yang ada di dalam gelas, ia bernafas lega, tenggorokannya tidak terasa kering seperti sebelumnya. Tao meletakan gelas diatas meja _counter_ sebelum mengangkat kakinya dari sana.

Baru semenit meletekannya gelas, perasaan tidak enak mengusik benaknya; seperti tengah ditatap beberapa pasang mata. Melirik ke ruang tamu Tao tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali lukisan-lukisan yang dianggapnya menyeramkan. Mereka berada di dalam posisi yang sama, tidak berubah. Tao menghela nafas lega.

Kaki jenjangnya berbalik. Ketika hendak berganti menaiki tangga tiba-tiba suara senandung yang amat pelan tertangkap pendengarannya. Meneleng dari balik tangga, Tao memperhatikan lorong menuju bagian belakang, temaram dari pelita menyelimuti lorong tersebut. Ada rasa lega dalam hati karena lorong itu tidak segelap kemarin, mungkin Kris sudah memberitahukan Tuan Kim dan mereka memperbaiki lorong ini, begitu pikir Tao.

Tao mengamati lebih lama lorong itu dan ia menemukan ada sebuah cahaya keluar dari salah satu ruangan disana. Cahaya itu berbentuk panjang ke lantai hingga dinding. Menurut Kris ada sebuah kamar tidur dan perpustakaan disana. Berada sehari disini belum sekalipun Tao menjelajahi vila itu. Mungkin hari ini kesempatannya.

Setelah berdebat besar dengan batinnya antara menghampiri asal suara itu atau tidak, akhirnya Tao memilih untuk mendekat. Tapak kakinya dibuat pelan agar tidak di dengar oleh si empunya di balik lorong. Baru beberapa langkah suara itu menghilang. Walau demikian tidak memyurutkan keinginan Tao untul lebih dekat.

Benar saja ada dua buah bilik disana, letaknya bersebelahan namun agak jauh. Sumber suara tadi kembali disenandungkan dan tiba-tiba menghilang lagi seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi, Tao mendatangi bilik yang bercahaya. Beruntung pintu tidak tertutup rapat sehingga Tao bisa mengintip.

Ia melihat sosok perempuan tengah duduk memunggunginya. Helaian hitamnya menjuntai panjang sebatas pinggang, tubuhnya dibalut terusan coklat berlipit-lipit dari pinggang hingga mata kaki. Nampaknya ia sedang menuliskan sesuatu diatas meja sebab Tao melihat tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak tengah menulis.

Tao mengasumsikan bilik itu adalah perpustakaan sebab banyak buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku.

Tao ingin menyapa gadis tersebut dan menanyakan ada apa gerangan ia masuk villa ini, tangan kanannya sudah meraih pegangan pintu, tetapi tiba-tiba sesuatu keburu menyergap dirinya dari belakang dan suara wanita itu berteriak jadi hal terakhir sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup dalam kegelapan.

…

Tao menjerit dan tersentak dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka, nafasnya memburu tak beraturan, ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Ketika tersadar dirinya sudah berada di atas kasur, posisinya duduk berlunjur.

Di waktu yang sama pintu kamar terbuka, Kris masuk dan menghampiri Tao.

"Sudah bangun rupanya. Tidurmu pulas sekali jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Kris mengatakannya dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Ia duduk di tepi kasur.

"Anak-anak sedang menyaksikan acara kesayangan mereka," tambahnya kemudian.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Seingatku, aku berada di kamar mandi dan... " Tao terdiam. Bayangan wajah wanita semalam di dalam cermin melintasi saraf ingatannya. Ia menutup matanya mungkin dengan begitu wajah wanita itu menghilang. Nafas dibuang kasar, kaki ditekuk sejajar dada, ia mencengkram selimut erat.

Sebuah tangan hangat dan besar dari miliknya menyentuh punggung tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya. Tao menengadahkan kepalanya. Iris coklat madu Kris dan hitam miliknya bertemu pandang.

"Sayang, semalam kamu pingsan dikamar mandi. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Suara berat Kris bertanya khawatir.

 _Jadi semalam itu benar? Aku melihat... hantu?_

Tao melompat dan memeluk tubuh Kris, kedua lengannya mengitari leher Kris, wajahnya bersembuyi diantaranya. Bahu rapuhnya bergetar dan sebuah isakan lolos.

"Aku takut," lirihnya pilu.

Kris bisa merasakan baju dipundaknya basah.

"Sst, tenanglah. Aku disini tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu," Kris mengusap punggung Tao menenangkannya.

Pegangan Tao semakin erat.

"Ta-Tapi dia mungkin bisa menyakitiku. Dia berbeda," Tao terisak. Suaranya terbenam didalam pundak Kris.

"Tao, hey... sayang,"

Kris menarik Tao agar berhadapan muka dengannya, awalnya agak susah karena Tao tidak mau melempaskan pegangannya namun sedikit paksaan akhirnya Tao melepaskan.

"Lihat aku! Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, siapapun itu selama ada aku disisimu. Aku akan melindungimu dan anak-anak dari apapun yang membahayakan nyawa kalian. Kamu mengerti?"

Pipi Tao berlinang air mata. Ia menatap Kris pilu. "Tapi-"

Telunjuk Kris menyentuh bibir Tao, meminta untuk tidak berkata. "Mengerti?"

Berat hati kepalanya bergerak mengangguk. Ciuman Kris tersemat di dahi Tao, sebelum sapuan lembut jemari panjangnya menyapu jejak air mata di pipi sang kekasih. Mereka kembali berpelukan hangat.

 **...**

Siang itu selepas makan siang Kris dan Zhuyi pergi ke gudang yang berada di belakang, terpisah dari villa. Menurut kabar dari Tuan Kim yang beberapa jam yang lalu kemari, malam ini terjadi pemadaman mati lampu sehingga Kris dan Zhuyi kecil mencoba keberuntungan mendapatkan pelita disana. Pasalnya vila besar itu tidak menyimpan pelita barang satu pun. Sementara Sophia duduk diatas sofa, tengah menonton televisi, menyaksikan kartun terbaru yang disiarkan. Gadis kecil itu tidak melakukan apa-apa karena Tao yang memintanya. Dan Tao sedang sibuk mencari lilin di dapur barangkali terselip diantara gelas-gelas ataupun benda-benda apapun yang bisa menyembunyikannya dari jangkuan mata. Tidak mungkin vila sebesar ini tidak menyediakan lilin, kan?

Tao mendesah pasrah bersamaan tangannya menutup pintu laci _counter_ yang terakhir. Tidak ada satupun lilin yang ia temukan disana. Ia menggerutu kesal.

Kaki kanannya menghentak lantai. Jari-jari tangannya mengetuk meja _counter_ dapur, memikirkan cara menemukan lilin, lebih tepatnya mengingat tempat mana saja yang belum datangi. Netranya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan sampai berhenti di lorong dekat tangga. Lorong itu adalah lorong yang sama yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Bedanya lorong dalam mimpinya temaram tidak segelap di hadapan matanya.

Tao meringis dalam hati.

 _Jangan katakan jika lilinnya disimpan di salah satu bilik dalam lorong itu?_

Menggeleng keras, menampik kemungkinan bahwa lilin-lilin yang ia cari disana. Sekeras mungkin mencoba menghindar, pikiran akan kemungkinan itu kembali singgah bahkan merekat seperti lem, tidak terlepas.

 _Tidak_. Jerit Tao dalam hati. "Aku tidak mau pergi kesana." Putusnya tegas. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan lorong itu. Tindak tanduknya mendapat perhatian dari Sophia. Gadis mungil itu menatap Tao dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Tao tersenyum membalas. Senyum kaku yang diharapkan tidak membuat si kecil bingung.

" _Mommy_ baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan nontonnya."

Sophia menurut.

Hembusan napas kelegaan lolos dari mulut dan hidungnya, ia berterima kasih karena Sophia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Tao kembali ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Perasaan gundah dan gelisah berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Mungkin Yifan bisa membantuku," Cepat-cepat merogoh saku celananya. Belum sempat dikeluarkan, tangan itu tertarik balik dalam keadaan kosong. "Tapi dia sedang mencari pelita bersama Zhuyi. Aku akan mengganggunya. Tapi bagaimana denganku?" Arah pandangannya kembali tertuju pada lorong gelap dekat tangga. Perasaannya gelisah. "Apa aku harus masuk sendirian kesana?"

Saliva tertelan paksa. Tao bergidik ngeri. Dirinya menimang-nimang untuk memasuki ruang tergelap dari vila itu atau tidak, dan sebuah keputusan telah diambil. Ia akan memasuki lorong tersebut, menentang rasa takut dalam dirinya. Entah datang darimananya itu, Tao tidak terlalu memikirkannya, saat ini yang ia pikirkan ialah pergi mengambil lilin dan keluar. Ya, demi lilin dan keluarga kecilnya yang tidak harus tidur dalam keadaan gelap.

Sebelum pergi, Tao sudah menyiapkan _snack_ dan minuman untuk si kembar diatas meja kaca ruang nonton, sehingga Sophia yang tengah asik dalam dunianya tidak perlu mendekati dapur yang dianggapnya berbahaya.

" _Mommy_ tidak akan lama. Jika terjadi sesuatu atau membutuhkan sesuatu teriak saja, _Mommy_ akan datang. Jangan pergi kemanapun dan tetap disini. _Snack_ , minuman, ipad, dan ponsel, _Mommy_ letakan diatas meja." Pesan yang Tao sampaikan sebelum pergi. Ada nada kelewat khawatir tersimpan di dalam. Ia juga menyiapkan alat-alat eletronik untuk berjaga-jaga. Ciuman di dahi si kecil adalah bonus.

Sophia mengangguk paham dan mengecup pipi ibunya. Tao beranjak dari hadapan Sophia.

Lelaki manis itu baru saja melewati dapur dan pada saat akan melampaui batasan ruang tengah dan lorong, kakinya mendadak berhenti. Sebuah tarikan nafas bergetar keluar dari belah bibir dan hidungnya. Setelah memantapkan hati, kakinya melangkah hati-hati. Ia sudah melewati batasan untuk lorong itu.

Keadaan lorong sangat gelap meskipun hari masih terang. Tidak ada bantuan semacam lampu maupun pelita dan lilin sebagai sumber cahaya, bahkan sekedar cahaya dari matahari. Bau pengap dari debu yang tebal menjamah penciuman Tao, sapu tangan yang ia siapkan melegakkan hati karena ia bisa terhindar dari sesak nafas dari debu-debu tak terlihat itu. Sepertinya lorong itu tidak pernah dibersihkan. Kakinya berhati-hati melangkah agar tidak salah menginjak sesuatu seperti... tikur mungkin.

Dalam benaknya, Tao bertanya-tanya mengapa hanya lorong gelap ini yang tidak di bersihkan sementara ruangan lain di bersihkan dengan sangat baik. Dari jawaban yang ia asumsikan tidak ada satupun yang membantu dalam kasus ini. Tersamar dalam tanda tanya besar.

 _Srek_

Tao mendengar suara ganjil, seperti kain yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Jantung mulai berdebar kencang. Dan... suara itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Spontan Tao berputar. Pandangannya mengedar meski dalam gelap.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hanya cahaya terang dari arah ruang tamu dan dapur. Jika dilihat-lihat, Tao seakan-akan tertelan dalam kegelapan kontras dengan apa yang terjadi di luar.

Tao menelan ludah. Ia mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Nihil, debaran itu tidak berdetak lambat melainkan makin cepat. Kaki-kaki panjangnya mulai bergetar lemas. Ketakutan menyelimutinya.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ingin meraih ponsel di dalam saku dan menelfon suaminya, tapi instingnya mengatakan dia harus mengambil lilin lebih dulu. Jadi Tao tetap berjalan. Baru saja maju dua langkah, telinga Tao kembali mendengar suara yang sama.

 _Srek. Srek._

Kali ini suara itu lebih jelas. Seolah sangat dekat.

Tao mengeratkan kepalan tangan disisi tubuhnya. Ini baru setengah jalan.

 _Mungkin hanya tikus_

Kata-kata penenang itu bertentangan dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Wajah wanita semalam terbayang jelas. Lekas ditepisnya.

Angin lembut meniup tengkuk dan punggungnya, rasa dingin menyapa, bulu kuduk berdiri. Tangan Tao yang bebas bergerak naik, menggosok-gosok tengkuknya.

Tubuh gemetar. Memberanikan diri diantara ketakutan, Tao menolehkan kepalanya perhahan kebelakang. Pelan seperti adegan _slow motion_ dan saat kepalanya berputar sepenuhnya kebelakang—

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Histeris ketakutan menggema. Seseorang... wanita yang sama seperti semalam berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah putih pucatnya nampak jelas dalam kegelapan. Bau amis mengudara.

Entah kekuatan darimana kaki Tao bergerak dan berlari meninggalkan lorong itu. Ia berlari dan tanpa sadar menabrak sesuatu yang agak keras... seseorang. Bau parfum yang familiar.

"Sayang?" Kris memasang wajah khawatir.

" _Mommy_?" Dua buah suara yang amat halus memanggil sama khawatirnya.

Wajah Tao pucat pasi. Lidahnya keluh dan terasa berat bahkan untuk memanggil nama Kris. Pandangannya buram dan kemudian pingsan dalam pelukan suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N::** Apa ini? *dor*

Balik dengan cerita yang tidak pernah saya tulis sebelumnya. Horror. Terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita author disini, Lovara ( _username_ -nya)

Semoga readers sekalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini. Terima kasih atas perhatian yang kalian berikan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelopak mata Tao bergerak dan terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang mutiara hitam yang cantik. Dua bayangan mungil yang semula mengabur kini tampak jelas sudah. Dua pemilik wajah mungil itu, Sophia dan Zhuyi tersenyum merekah diatasnya.

" _Mommy!_ " seru keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya berhambur didada Tao, melepas rindu dan khawatir yang sempat membelungu hati kecil mereka. Tao belum mampu menggerakan otot-otot lengannya jadi ia tidak membalas pelukan kedua buah hatinya.

"Jangan terlalu lama, _Mommy_ masih lemas," Suara yang tak lain milik Kris memperingatkan si kembar.

Enggan, Sophia dan Zhu Yi melepas pelukan mereka dan memberikan ruang untuk Tao. Mereka berpindah kesisi kiri, disebelah kepala Tao dan memberikan kecupan ringan di wajah pucatnya. Tao membalas dengan senyum lemah.

Sophia dan Zhu Yi menyibukan diri dengan bermain saat melihat Kris muncul dari dapur membawa segelas air di sebelah tangannya. Mereka berasumsi bahwa ayahnya akan membantu ibu mereka.

Lengan Kris yang terbebas terselip disekitar bahu Tao dan membantu pemuda panda itu untuk duduk. Kepala Tao terlalu pening dan seluruh tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak sehingga Kris yang membantunya memegang gelas dan memberi minum untuknya. Setelah cukup meminum air, Kris meletakan gelas itu diatas meja, air itu tidak berkurang banyak, hanya seperempat. Kris memperhatikan wajah Tao yang masih pucat, ia menarik wajah Tao dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahinya, agak lama sebelum membiarkan kepala raven itu bersandar diatas bahunya.

Dari luar boleh jadi Kris kelihatan baik-baik saja, raut wajahnya masih sama. Tenang. Pria itu mudah menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya tanpa orang lain tahu. Tapi, siapa yang tahu jika dibalik raut wajah itu tersimpan kekhawatir yang sangat besar semenjak Tao pingsan tiga jam yang lalu. Jantungnya serasa mau melompat keluar saat Tao keluar dari lorong itu sambil berteriak dengan wajah pucat pasi sebelum pingsan dilengannya. Kris tidak tau, apa yang terjadi disana? Apa yang membuat Tao histeris dan pingsan seperti itu? Ia sudah memeriksa lorong itu selagi Tao berbaring tetapi setelah menelusuri lorong tersebut, semua kelihat baik-baik saja. Normal. Layaknya gudang tidak terpakai pada umumnya. Berdebu, bau, kotor, dan dipenuhi barang-barang rongsokan yang tidak terpakai.

Kris melewati sebuah kamar.

"Aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini," Suara Tao yang terdengar lemah menarik Kris dari lamunannya. Sepasang iris yang semula mengawasi putra-putrinya yang tengah bermain, menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Tao yang belum berganti. Masih pucat.

"Tao," Nama itu keluar sangat lembut dari bibir Kris, ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan Tao. Ia mengusap pipi Tao dengan ibu jarinya sebelum menarik dagu mungil itu dan menatapnya. Ia tertegun. Tatapan mata itu kosong dan lemah. Jantungnya berdesir tidak baik. Ia membuka bibirnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa dirumah ini. Semuanya normal." Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, tidak sejalan dengan isi hatinya.

Kris sangat egois. Dirinya tahu betul ada sesuatu yang aneh dirumah ini, saat matanya bertemu milik Tao, mata indah itu mengatakan apa yang tengah dirasakan pemiliknya.

 _'Vila ini tidak baik. Kumohon, bawa aku keluar!'_

Iris itu berkata seolah demikian. Kris paham betul bahwa Tao tidak pernah berbohong. Tetapi Kris, dengan segala keegoisannya yang lebih dominan pelan-pelan membunuh perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya.

"Menetaplah beberapa hari lagi!" Kris tidak pernah tau bahwa ia menghancurkan harapan istrinya. Sampai ia terkejut Tao-nya menangis. Tangisannya sangat kuat, seolah seseorang yang berharga darinya direngut oleh Tuhan.

Kris yang bodoh. Ia tidak akan mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari

Tangisan Tao menarik perhatian si kembar yang tengah bermain. Mereka menemukan wajah 'ibu' mereka sembab oleh air mata. Si kembar mendekat. Sophia memegang kain celana Tao, sementara Zhu Yi sudah menangis mengikuti 'ibu'nya tanpa sebab.

" _Daddy_ jahat!" Zhu Yi berteriak kepada Kris, ia berpikir ayahnya menyakiti 'ibu'nya. Bukan fisik yang dilukai oleh Kris, tetapi batin Tao yang sudah ia lukai.

Kris diam seolah mendapat tamparan keras dari jagoan kecilnya. Tao masih menangis, kini duduk agak berjauhan dari Kris. Sophia menemaninya, 'ibu' dan anak berpelukan. Tao butuh seseorang selain Kris sebagai sandarannya. Kris juga bisa mendengar suara tangisan putri cantiknya.

Dan tiga orang yang ia sayangi menangis karena dirinya

Kris benar-benar dilanda rasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Tao sangat sensitif hari ini. Dalam pikirannya, Tao akan membalas kata-katanya dan mereka mulai berargumen, tidak sampai bertengkar hebat. Tao dengan keinginannya untuk pergi dan ia dan kekeraskepalaannya memilih untuk menetap.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berdiri dibalik kegelapan tengah memperhatikan mereka.

 **...**

Semenjak Tao siuman dan setelah Kris lagi-lagi menolak keinginan Tao untuk pulang, keadaan pria manis itu memprihantinkan. Ia sering murung dan pendiam, tidak banyak bicara. Jika diajak bicara ia akan menjawab seperlunya tetapi adakalanya tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

Ada juga masa dimana Tao kelihatan ceria dan manis seperti lazimnya. Ia bercerita dan bermain dengan si kembar, tertawa bersama dan mengerjakan tugasnya selaku seorang istri.

Kris sempat mencurigai Tao, tetapi disaat kecurigaan itu besar, ia dihadapkan oleh sosok Tao yang sebenarnya. Kecurigaan itu hilang.

Malam ini suasana rumah sangat gelap dikarena pemadaman lampu, hanya lilin dan lentera sebagai penerang seadannya. Vila tua itu terasa jauh lebih mencekam jika dalam keadaan gelap gulita, keadaan diluar yang tengah hujan deras semakin memperparah keadaan.

Aroma sedap dari dapur mengingatkan akan sosok ibu yang senantiasa meluangkan waktunya untuk menyiapkan makanan-makanan enak kepada orang-orang yang ia cintai. Demikian Tao, berdiri di belakang meja _counter_ dapur, kelihatan mengaduk-aduk sup yang dimasak. Gerakan tangannya berhenti mengaduk, dan berganti menyibukan dirinya memotong beberapa sayuran.

Sophia dan Zhu Yi, kembar manis itu tengah duduk diatas sofa di dekat perapian yang tengah menyala. Kobaran api dari tungku berbahan batu bata menghangatkan ruangan dari udara dingin yang dibawa hujan. Buku bergambar hewan-hewan lucu sebagai teman pengisi waktu. Susu coklat dan beberapa _cookies_ favorit yang telah disiapkan oleh sang 'ibu', masih tersimpan hangat diatas meja.

Sophia mengangkat wajahnya dari buku dongeng yang tengah dibaca. Tangannya terulur meraih gelas kaca yang berisikan susu, sekelebat bayangan melintas dan memukul lengannya. Alhasil, gelas kaca terlepas dari tangannya dan menghasilnya bunyi nyaring ketika pantat gelas bertemu permukaan meja. Tekanan yang kuat mengakibatkan susu di dalam gelas itu meluap keluar dan membasahi permukaan meja.

Spontan Zhu Yi menoleh dan menemukan saudara perempuannya tengah menahan sakit. Sophia tengah meringis sambil menahan lengan bagian dalam yang tiba-tiba sakit. Zhu Yi mendekat dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, _Jie_ ," Suaranya dibuat agak berbisik. Zhu Yi memanggil Sophia ' _Jie_ ' karena bagaimana pun Sophia adalah kakaknya.

Kepala Sophia menggeleng kekiri dan kekanan. "Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba lenganku sakit,"

Tubuh Zhu Yi merespon tidak baik. Tubuhnya merapat pada kakaknya, telinganya medekat di dekat pipi Sophia, ia berbisik sangat pelan, "Apa... mereka?"

 _Prang!_

Bahu Sophia dan Zhu Yi terkinjat. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sebuah fas berisikan bunga mawar jatuh kelantai, air tergenang diatas karpet. Jendela terbuka dan menghasilkan suara decitan karena tertiup angin. Mereka menduga fas bunga itu jatuh karena jendela yang terbuka.

Sophia mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu, ia berpaling untuk melaporkannya pada sang 'ibu'. Zhu Yi memeluk kakaknya. Anak laki-laki itu sudah takut.

" _Mommy~_ " Sophia memanggil Tao, tetapi Tao tidak menoleh.

Sophia menyangka 'ibu'nya tidak mendengar suaranya karena terlalu pelan-karena takut-jadi ia menambah volume suaranya. " _Mo-mmy!_ "

Sophia sudah cukup yakin suaranya lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Tetapi kenapa _Mommy_ nya belum menoleh?

Tiba-tiba suasana rumah berubah mencekam. Tengkuk Sophia dan Zhu Yi meremang. Kedua tubuh kecil itu menggigil. Hujan semakin deras diluar, angin kencang bertiup hingga daun jendela mengeluarkan kuat yang kuat ketika bertemu dinding. Kain gorden putih melayang tertiup angin. Sepintas bayangan putih melintas dan menghilang.

Jantung Sophia berpacu makin cepat, seimbang dengan milik Zhu Yi, sampai-sampai keduanya bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka. Perut Sophia mendadak mulas. Sophia tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak ikut menangis. Ia takut.

Zhu Yi memeluk kakaknya erat, tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka berpelukan. " _Mo-mmy_ , jen-delanya~" Sophia mulai ragu memanggil 'ibu'nya. Ia frustasi 'ibu'nya tidak mendengar suaranya, tapi beruntung sepertinya 'ibu'nya mendengar suaranya kali ini.

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan berhenti. Sophia tersenyum diantara rasa takutnya. Leher Tao bergerak pelan. Saat kepala Tao berbalik. Sophia terperanjat, "Aaaaak," Ia menemyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Zhu Yi.

Wajah Tao berganti menjadi orang lain. Mukanya pucat pasi seperti mayat. Darah keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya, dan matanya melotot marah.

Belum berakhir sampai disitu. Sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita terdengar menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu nina bobo dalam bahasa belanda. Suaranya pelan agak berbisik-bisik. Makin lama suaranya sangat dekat dan makin lama makin dekat.

Tubuh Sophia dan Zhu Yi gemetar. Wajah mereka pucat karena takut. Suara itu sangat dekat, hembusan nafasnya mengenai telinga mereka. Sangat dingin. Jantung mereka berdetak makin liar.

Tubuh keduanya terperanjat dan membeku saat jemari-jemari dingin itu menyentuh tengkuk mereka. Sangat dingin seperti es.

Wajah basah oleh airmata. Pori-pori menghasilkan keringat. Tepat tangan dingin itu menyentuh bahu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaak,"

"Hei... sayang... _Babies!_ " Tao sudah duduk di depan Sophia dan Zhu Yi, sembari kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi mereka. Sebelumnya ia menutup jendela dan membersihkan fas bunga yang pecah. Saat membuang pecahan beling ke tempat sampah, suara Zhu Yi dan Sophia mendengking, mengejutkan dirinya. Khawatir, Tao mendekati kedua buah hatinya. Mereka berteriak disamping terisak-isak.

Tangan mereka memukul tangan Tao bahkan ke sembarang arah, mengira bahwa tangan itu adalah kepunyaan hantu. Keduanya masih takut membuka mata. Takut jika yang dilihat mereka adalah hantu yang sama.

"Ini _Mommy_ ," Saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, barulah si kembar berhenti memukul. Keduanya membuka mata pelan. Tangan mengusap mata akibat pandangan yang mengabur oleh airmata. Dada naik dan turun dari tempo yang cepat hingga lamat. Mereka mengamati sosok di hadapan dengan seksama.

Saat yang dilihat oleh mereka benar-benar Tao, keduanya berhambur di dalam pelukannya. Mereka menangis haru. Rasa takut masih ada, tetapi dengan adanya kehadiran Tao saat ini, perlahan rasa takut itu menjadi kecil.

Didalam tempat cuci piring, dua buah gelas kaca kosong dan sebuah piring yang hanya menyisakan rempah-rempah _cookies,_ menumpuk bersama cucian kotor lainnya.

 **...**

Kris baru saja menutup pintu kamar saat keluar. Pria tampan itu baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya sehabis sibuk mencari lentera dan lilin di rumah tetangga di tengah kampung. Beruntung ia mendapatkan tiga _pack_ lilin dan lima lentera yang diberikan para tetangga yang murah hati mau berbagi. Kris berjanji akan membayar kebaikan mereka jika ia sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Berhubung hari sudah malam, ia akan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada mereka esok hari.

Ia menuruni tangga, senyum mengiasai paras tampannya saat melihat seisi ruangan di lantai satu bercahayakan lilin dan lentera yang ia dapatkan. Karena Tao dan si kembar tidak menyukai kegelapan maka dari itu Kris memakai semua lilin dan lentera tanpa menyisakan satupun. Lagipula vila itu benar-benar seram jika tidak ada satupun cahaya yang menerangi.

Kris melewati lorong gelap. Tiba-tiba udara yang sangat dingin menyentuh punggungnya. Spontan telapak tangannya meraba tengkuknya yang meremang dan menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada apapun yang mengeluarkan mesin penghasil udara dingin dibelakangnya. Bahkan sangat tidak mungkin juga jika itu terjadi. Siapa yang tinggal ditempat gelap seperti lorong di hadapannya? Memangnya ada AC atau kipas angin disana?

Perasaan aneh menyelubungi batinnya. _Aku baru menyadari jika lorong ini benar-benar menyeramkan saat keadaan vila kekurangan pencahayaan._

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak dari lamunannya, menertawakan dirinya yang bodoh karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

 _Apa yang aku pikirkan? Ini seperti bukan aku._

Ia berbalik dan beranjak dari sana.

Kris tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa saat ia memperhatikan lorong itu, sosok yang lain juga tengah menatap balik dirinya dari dalam. Bahkan masih menatapnya saat ia menjauh.

Kris menghampiri kedua buah hatinya, ia mengagetkan si kembar hingga keduanya terlonjak sembari berteriak histeris. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu merekat sebagai mimpi buruk. Buku dongeng yang mereka baca ikut jatuh karena refleksi yang dialami tubuh keduanya. Tatapan tajam dihadiahkan mereka untuk sang ayah.

Kris memasang senyum dan meminta maaf. Ia duduk disalah satu sofa, dekat jendela.

Sophia adalah tipe gadis yang tidak akan membiarkan sebuah kesalahan lolos begitu saja. Ia akan menceramahi siapapun yang membuat kesalahan. Mirip Tao. Dan di mulailah Sophia menceramahi ayahnya, mengajarkan sopan santun dan menghargai. Sementara Zhu Yi mengangguk setuju dan sesekali menimpali dengan celotehan yang acak-acakkan. Sepertinya jagoannya terlalu kesal sehingga tidak ada niat menolong ayahnya dari ceramah Sophia.

Bagi sebahagiaan orang tua, apa yang dilakukan Sophia kelihataannya tidak baik. Menceramahi orang tua tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh anak. Tapi apa salahnya membiarkan anak-anak menyuarakan pendapat mereka? Ya. Pendapat. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sophia ialah berpendapat, menyuarakan isi hati dan pikirannya. Kris adalah salah satu orang tua yang membebaskan anak-anaknya berpendapat dalam konteks tertentu. Mungkin karena ia dibesarkan di negara barat dimana orang-orang berpikiran terbuka, sehingga ia juga menerapkannya di dalam keluarganya.

Kris tertawa sesekali merasa lucu melihat tingkah Sophia yang tengah mengajari dirinya dan Zhu Yi yang hanya ikut-ikuttan. Ia menangkap mata si kembar agak memerah, tetapi memilih diam. Dirinya menebak jika Sophia dan Zhu Yi berkelahi seperti biasanya dan Tao sebagai penengah yang mendamaikan mereka.

Pemikiran yang sederhana.

Kris melirik Tao yang tengah sibuk di dapur, menduga bahwa pemuda manis itu juga akan menunjukan reaksi yang sama seperti dirinya saat mendengar suara Sophia yang mengajarinya dan Zhu Yi yang mengikuti.

Sayangnya, dugaan tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Punggung Tao masih menatap dirinya. Tao masih sibuk dengan makan malam yang sedang disiapkan. Kris memandangi Tao berharap pemuda manis itu merasakan tatapan Kris dan berbalik, tetapi tidak demikian. Tao acuh bahkan bisa dibilang tidak peka. Kris menatap punggung Tao. Mendadak perasaan tidak enak menyambutnya. Punggung itu kelihatan berbeda, terasa sangat dingin. Seperti orang asing. Gerakan tangan Tao yang sedang memotong wortel diatas telenan terdengar kasar ditelinga Kris. Sebelumnya Tao tidak pernah memotong sesuatu sekasar itu bahkan jika _mood_ nya buruk.

Kris merasa ada suatu kesalahan di dalam diri Tao. Ia berdiri tanpa menghiraukan omelan lucu Sophia yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan cepat, memutar dan memasuki dapur Tao.

Sophia menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya diatas sofa dan duduk membaca buku seperti yang dilakukan Zhu Yi.

Kris mendekati Tao dan ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh bahu Tao. Bahu itu dingin seperti es yang membeku. Sangat dingin.

Tao menoleh, reflek pisau yang digenggamnya mengacung di depan wajah Kris. Kedua matanya menatap tajam. Sorot mata itu sarat akan kebencian.

Kris terkejut dan mundur selangkah. Mata itu... bukan mata Tao yang selama ini dikenalnya. Tao juga tidak pernah bertingkah sedemikian rupa.

Secepat kejadian itu terjadi, secepat pula raut wajah Tao berganti. Tatapannya melembut seperti Tao yang sesungguhnya, wajahnya tenang dan kulitnya hangat saat Kris memberanikan diri menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi Tao.

"Yifan," Suara itu masih sama, lembut dan manja saat memanggilnya. Senyum manis itu juga tidak berubah. Seketika kekhawatiran yang sempat membebani pikirannya perlahan-lahan runtuh dan menghilang layaknya debu yang tersapu angin.

Kris mengecup dahi Tao, sangat lama lalu turun ke mata dan terakhir dibibirnya. Kris tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, tapi ia sangat merindukan sosok Tao yang sekarang. Rasanya seperti sudah lama tidak melihat Tao dan saat ia muncul, Kris meluapkan rasa rindunya. Ia memberikan tiga kecupan dibibir Tao sebelum mengakhiri dengan bisikan lembut.

"Kamu harus tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu, _peach_ ,"

Beserta itu, Kris meninggalkan Tao dan menghampiri si kembar. Kris melewatkan moment dimana Tao menitikan airmatanya. Tao tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis setelah Kris mencium dan menyatakan perasaannya. Biasanya ia akan tersipu malu. Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini. Hatinya khawatir.

 **...**

Entah sudah direncanakan atau tidak, malam itu Tuan Kim (lelaki tua yang mesum, julukan Kris untuknya) bertandang ke vila bersama wanita yang sama tempo hari, ketika kondisi vila gelap gulita (lilin dan lentera sebagai penerang seadaannya) dan hujan deras yang masih mengguyur desa. Katanya mereka datang sekedar mampir dan melihat keadaan penyewa baru.

Kris adalah tipe pria yang sangat menyukai hujan. Setiap kali hujan turun ia sangat suka melihatnya, dia punya alasan yang sederhana untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang menanyakan, "Mengapa kau menyukai hujan?"

'Karena aku menyukai hujan!'

Jawaban yang sederhana dari pria yang tampan. Dia pria yang tidak romantis.

Tetapi untuk kali ini, Kris akui bahwa ia benci hujan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidupnya hingga saat ini. Ketika ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Tuan Kim dan wanita bernama Bai Xu Yi (setelah perkenalan) berdiri dengan wajah penuh senyum, perasaannya jadi tidak enak dan hujan sebagai latar belakang kedatangan mereka seolah membenarkannya.

Semakin ia berusaha mengabaikan pikiran aneh itu, dirinya terlihat membongi diri sendiri.

Katakan angan-angannya terlalu tinggi, tetapi hujan kali ini pertanda tidak baik.

Ketika Kris mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan ketika mereka melewati tubuh Kris, tubuhnya menggigil singkat. Itu adalah pertanda pertama.

Pertanda kedua. Pada saat ia menutup pintu, hawa dingin menerpa punggungnya. Kejadiannya mirip ketika ia melewati lorong itu. Hawa yang sama, hanya beda waktu dan posisi. Namun kali ini hawa dingin itu membuat tulang punggung Kris terasa nyilu. Ia bahkan meringis.

Kris menoleh kebelakang tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Mungkin hanya karena suhu semakin turun saat turun hujan, pikirnya kala itu. Kris selalu berpikir rasional. Mungkin oleh sebab itu, Kris tidak akan pernah _menyadari_.

"Bagaimana kesan anda setelah tinggal di vila ini?" Kris baru saja menduduki sofa dan lelaki tua itu dengan lancang memberi pertanyaan padanya. Bertingkah sebagai bos.

Kris berdecak kesal. Punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kepala sofa, kakinya saling menyilang. Memperlihatkan siapa bos yang sebenarnya di rumah ini. "Cukup baik," Tatapannya tajam. Cukup mampu membuat kaki seseorang gemetar takut.

Sophia dan Zhu Yi sudah tidur. Mereka tidur diatas sofa yang berhadapan dengan televisi. Tubuh kecil mereka muat diatas sofa besar itu dilindungi selimut tebal. Kris tidak mau membiarkan anak-anaknya tidur dikamar berdua apalagi dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Dan malam ini ia tidak yakin membiarkan anaknya tidur atas sofa yang ditempati Tuan Kim dan dirinya. Rasanya cerobong asap disebelahnya tidak baik dan sofa disamping jendela pun sama.

"Saya senang anda berpikir demikian. Sudah lama sekali vila ini tidak disewa,"

"Kenapa?" Kris menunjukan ketertarikan, meskipun nadanya terdengar malas. Sudah lama ia ingin tahu informasi tentang vila ini. Beberapa informasi yang ia dapatkan lewat internet hanya berupa kisah menyeramkan vila ini yang belum tentu inkreditasnya.

Kris berpikir Tuan Kim akan menjawabnya, ternyata ia salah. Wanita disampingnya yang menjawab, "Mereka berpikir rumah ini menyeramkan. Banyak hantunya," Tepat sekali seperti kisah-kisahnya yang ditulis di internet. Ini pertama kalinya wanita itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Kesan yang didapat ialah wanita itu adalah tipe yang serius. Suaranya dalam, tenang sekaligus tegas.

Tatapan Kris mengedar keseluruh ruangan, matanya berhenti di lorong gelap itu, hanya sebentar. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan rumah ini menyeramkan sebelumnya. Tapi setelah vila ini gelap, khususnya lorong itu benar-benar menyeramkan," Kris menunjuk lorong itu dengan dagunya. Tuan Kim dan Bai Xu Yi melirik lorong yang dimaksud Kris.

Sedetik kemudian tawa lelaki itu pecah. Kedengaran canggung ditelinga. "Yang benar saja, saya tidak merasa demikian. Lorong itu hanya menyeramkan karena tidak ada lampu disana," Bai Xu Yi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa memperbaiki lampu di lorong itu?" Kris sekilas menemukan raut kaget Tuan Kim. Tetapi lelaki itu sangat cepat menutupi ekspresinya dengan wajah tenang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tuan Kim bertanya setelah berdehem, menjernihkan tenggorokannya.

Kris teringat kata-kata saat mereka pertama kali memasuki vila itu. " _Istri_ ku tidak menyukai tempat-tempat gelap dan ruangan itu satu-satunya yang paling gelap disini. Dia memintaku untuk mengatakannya padamu. Anda tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu bisa atau tidaknya memperbaiki lampu di lorong itu. Lorong itu sudah lama tidak dipakai dan bertahun-tahun digunakan sebagai gudang barang rongsokan. Aku tidak yakin kabel lampunya masih dalam keadaan baik,"

"Kuharap anda bisa mengusahakannya," Kris tidak membutuhkan jawaban yang bertele-tele untuk satu permintaannya. Ia hanya butuh 'Bisa'.

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa," Senyum yang ia pamerkan terkesan memaksa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama anda akan tinggal di vila ini?" Bai Xu Yi bertanya, ada senyum kecil di wajahnya. Bagian posisi duduknya agak gelap, jadi Kris tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Satu minggu kurasa. Tapi tergantung. Jika Tao meminta pergi dari sini, maka kami akan pergi."

Kris tidak menyadari raut wajah Xu Yi berubah. Kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Tao muncul. Ia turun dari tangga, dan ia berpakaian aneh. Ia memakai terusan panjang yang longgar berwarna putih yang belum pernah Kris lihat sebelumnya. Kris terkejut. Tao tidak pernah berpakaian seperti itu saat malam hari.

Kris tidak bisa menolong dirinya untuk tidak bertanya, "Darimana gaun itu?"

Tao tidak menjawab. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan satu kata pun tidak.

Tao berjalan mendekat. Ia seperti hantu. Kakinya tidak terlihat karena terusan panjang itu menutupi seluruh kakinya.

Kris tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Tuan Kim dan Bai Xi Yu, tatapannya terlalu fokus ke penampilan baru Tao. Ketika Tao duduk disebelahnya, mendadak tubuhnya menggigil. Wajah Tao sangat pucat, tatapannya datar dan terus memandang lurus.

"Apa istri anda baik-baik saja? Tampaknya dia kurang sehat," Tuan Kim bertanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

Kris memandangi wajah Tao sebentar. Wajah itu suram. Tidak ada senyum disana. Kris berbalik dan menjawab. "Ya, dia baik-baik saja," Kris kurang yakin dengan jawabannya.

Tuan Kim mengangguk paham. Ia menyeringai saat Kris tidak memperhatikan.

Tuan Kim membuka pembicaraan baru. "Sudah tiga puluh tahun rumah ini dibangun. Banyak kenangan manis disini. Saya berharap anda sekeluarga juga membuat kenangan manis yang sama seperti orang-orang yang pernah menyewa vila ini," Tuan Kim meracau sembari tersenyum. Ucapaan yang keluar dari mulutnya terkesan ambigu. Seolah punya maksud di dalamnya.

Kris tidak bodoh. Ia cukup tahu bahwa apa yang barusan diucapkan Tuan Kim tidak bermakna baik. Apa saja yang ada di dalam lelaki tua itu sudah di cap buruk oleh Kris.

"Aku tidak berniat menciptakan kenangan indah dirumah ini," Tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kris tanpa dipertimbangkan. Bai Xu Yi tetap mempertahankan Wajah datarnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. Dahi Kris berkedut tidak suka. Ia tidak meyukai suara tawa lelaki itu. Ia tidak suka cara ia tertawa. Dan paling tidak ia sukai ialah lelaki itu tertawa disaat momennya tidak pas. Kris merasa iritasi.

"Tawamu benar-benar canggung," Kris sejenak melupakan perbandingan umur mereka. "Membuat telingaku sakit," Pria _blasteran_ itu sudah tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

Lelaki tua itu diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat. Dahinya berkedut. Wajahnya mengeras. Tangannya terkepal kuat diatas pahanya, menahan amarah.

"Oh ya, berapa banyak keluarga yang pernah menyewa vila ini?" Kris hanya sedikit penasaran tentang jumlah keluarga yang disinggung Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim masih marah tetapi ia mencoba tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tiga keluarga," balasnya sangat yakin. "Mereka juga melakukan perjalanan seperti anda,"

"Liburan musim panas, maksudmu?" tukas Kris tidak sopan.

"Tepat sekali,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pemilik vila ini?"

Tuan Kim sedikit ragu untuk menjawab tetapi akhirnya ia membuka mulut. "Vila ini milik keluarga Chevalier,"

Kris tertegun. Ia mengenal nama belakang itu. Chevalier adalah salah satu pengusaha penghasil anggur terbaik di dunia. Chevalier bahkan memiliki restaurant mewah dihampir seluruh Eropa dan America. Restaurant mereka adalah salah satu favoritnya bersama Tao.

"Anda mengenal keluarga Chevalier?" Tuan Kim bertanya, lebih tepatnya ingin mencari tahu.

Kris mengangguk bangga. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal salah satu pengusaha penghasil anggur terbaik di dunia? Restaurant mereka menjadi tempat favorit saya,"

"Anda mengenal Tuan Jhonny Chevalier?" Sebelah alis Kris terangkat, ia tidak tahu sudah mendengar nama itu atau belum. Dan Tuan Kim mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kris tidak mengetahuinya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan Mary Chevalier?"

Kris diam dan sempat berpikir, ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu bahkan dari bibir keluarga Chevalier. Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"Kurasa belum,"

Dan Tuan Kim membuang nafas lega. Entah untuk tujuan apa ia melakukannya.

"Siapa Mary Chevalier?"

"Mary Chevalier adalah gadis yang baik. Ia punya rambut yang panjang dan berwarna pirang. Matanya besar seperti boneka dan kulitnya putih dan halus seperti salju. Bibirnya merah seperti darah. Dia adalah sosok yang menawan. Dia adalah kembang desa. Gadis tercantik dan yang tercantik."

Kris menyeringai seperti rubah. Bahan godaan. "Kau terdengar seperti penggemar laki-laki. Kau pasti seorang penguntit,"

Andai Kris melihat rona merah di wajah yang agak keriput itu, ia pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisnya. Hingga membuat lelaki tua itu lupa dimana letak mukanya.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu," Tuan Kim merutuki dirinya yang tergagap di depan anak muda yang sombong itu. Ia pasti akan menjadi bahan ololan. "D-Dia adalah kembang desa. Semua lelaki memujanya," Maksud hati membela diri, Tuan Kim terkesan seperti meminta di _bully_.

"Kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kau pasti bermimpi menciumnya," Kris menyerang Tuan Kim dengan rentetan godaannya. Ini bisa dibilang seperti _bully_ an.

Hanya Kris yang mampu melakukan itu kepada orang yang lebih tua. Mungkin itu untuk kesekian kalinya, setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu dimana guru fisikanya yang galak, Tuan Brown tertangkap basah berselingkuh _(making out)_ dengan guru barunya di ruang laboratorium. Tidak lupa Tuan McQueen, Mrs. Grengger, Tuan Rudolf, Tuan Cobly dan beberapa lainnya.

Tuan Kim tidak berkutik. Sekedar membalas perkataan Kris tidak mampu. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Kris benar adanya.

"Lalu dimana Mary sekarang?" Saat Kris menanyakan nama itu, Tao menoleh dan menatapnya. Kris beranggapan kalau Tao cemburu. Kris mendekat dan ketika merangkul pundak istrinya. Kris tersentak. Rasa dingin seperti es yang membeku merambat hingga ke pori-pori kulitnya.

Kris merinding. Tao masih memandang lurus kearahnya. Kris meraih puncak kepala Tao dan memberikan kecupan disana. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, _peach_ ,"

Lalu, Kris melepas Tao.

"Dia... pergi dari vila ini setelah kakeknya meninggal dunia. Kabarnya, ia pergi ke Belanda dan menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya disana,"

"Kakeknya? Jadi dia tidak tinggal sendirian di vila ini?"

"Kakeknya, Jhonny Chevalier."

Tuan Kim memperhatikan Bai Xu Yi. Kris pun ikut menatap wanita itu. Tao pun melakukan hal yang sama. Suasana terasa canggung setelah Bai Xu Yi mengangkat suara.

Cara wanita itu berbicara berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedih?

Tuan Kim bertindak lebih cepat sebelum Kris membuka mukutnya. "Sebaiknya kami pulang. Malam sudah semakin larut. Tuan rumah juga ingin beristirahat," Tuan Kim berdiri, menyusul Bai Xu Yi dan Kris. Tao tidak bergeming. Ia masih dalam posisi duduk, tatapannya memperhatikan tiga orang yang berjalan mendekati pintu depan.

Kris mengantar kedua tamunya (tanpa diundang) ke depan pintu. Mereka mengenakan mantel hujan berwarna hitam karena hujan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Mereka pergi dan Kris menutup pintu.

Tepat setelah Kris menutup pintu dan berbalik, wajah pucat mendadak muncul di hadapan Kris. Reflek tangannya memegang dadanya karena kaget.

"Kamu mengagetkanku, _peach,_ "

"Jangan bertemu lagi!" Tao menatap lurus wajah Kris.

Bulu kuduk Kris merinding. Entah karena penampakan Tao atau karena suaranya yang sangat halus hampir berbisik. Keduanya menghantarkan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Siapa?"

"Dia," Pikiran Kris tidak menjangkau siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh _istri_ nya. Dia yang dimaksud Tao, Tuan Kim atau Bai Xu Yi? Sementara Kris masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya, Tao sudah berbalik dan menaiki anakkan tangga. Dan menghilang saat mencapai tangga tertinggi.

 _Greeeek... greeeek..._

Suara furnitur yang digeret-geret seolah menampar Kris kembali kedunia nyata. Pandangannya terlempar ke segala arah ruangan, tetapi tidak menemukan adanya furnitur yang digeret. Merasa tidak ada furnitur yang berpindah, Kris beranjak dan menghimpiri si kembar. Ia membawa si kembar di dalam lengannya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Seorang wanita duduk di salah satu sofa menghadap jendela, wajahnya tetutup rambut hitamnya. Ia tengah menyanyikan Nina Bobo.

Dua anak kecil berlarian sembari tertawa.

Seorang laki-lakk tengah memotong sesuatu di dapur.

Seorang wanita, merangkak keluar dari perapian. Wajahnya rusak, menyisakan tulang di sebahagian wajah.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, tergerai hingga menyentuh punggungnya. Ia tengah menyisir rambutnya di depan kaca, di wajahnya ada seringai sebelumnya bibirnya mengeluarkan nyanyian berbahasa belanda.

 **...**

 **To Be Continue**

 **...**

Note:: Saya menggunakan handphone untuk menulis cerita ini, jadi jika readers sekalian menemukan beberapa kata yang hilang ataupun kesalahan pengetikan saya minta maaf.

Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini.

Maaf sudah membuat kalian mrnunggu lama.


End file.
